User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep26 (Without Me)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Peter: my names Peter, this is LLOYD, we heard you had a community, well...so do we. Lloyd: we're from ERB, Evolution Radiation Base, we currently have over 5000 civilians within our walls, we've taken base of a whole city to which we cannot give the name. Peter: well, currently we can only take about 7 of you, but we can radio back to Lloyd whom will stay here if your group gives the ok. Patts: it sounds good, if we don't like it you'd bring us back? Joe: I would like to volunteer. TK:...is that so? Joe: I know You've already decided for Night to go, I don't want to be stuck here being useless like I always am. TK: Fire TK: Noah TK: Metal TK: Intru TK:...Evol. Joe:... This Time (Screen shows the crowd leaving the meeting place except for those who were chosen) Peter: I await to work with all of you. Night: and the same with you. Noah: hopefully we can all get there safely and return. Peter: I guarantee we all will. TK: I chose the 7 of you for a reason, it wasn't easy either- Joe: that's what I'd like to know. (Screen shows Joe approach the group) TK: ah, Joe. Joe: TK, I'm fine with not being picked, but I demand to know why. Intru: since when do you demand TK? TK: it's fine, Joe, there was one thing I remembered that made me choose Evol over you... Joe:... TK:...your leg. Joe:... TK: I remember the day you came here Tbone and Phil had to look at it after a 2 day walk. Lloyd: our journey is 8 days. TK: precisely, I feared if anything were to happen to the cars these men are taking, you would slow the mission down. Metal: pretty harsh. TK: Joe wanted the truth, I gave it to him. Joe:... TK: become a guard. Joe: wha- TK: Intru is the only official guard leaving, I could use another and I've decided it's best if it's you. Joe: a guard? TK: you said you were tired of being useless, then I'll still help you become useful, please talk to me later and I'll make you an official guard of Ministry, right now I must talk to Peter and Lloyd. Joe: yes sir. TK: good, and thank you. (Joe leaves) TK:... Night:...guess everything worked out well for you. TK: I'll say that when you all return safely with good news. Night: makes sense. TK: now, Tkid is currently getting both the cars ready, you will be supplied with 10 days worth of food for 8 people, I know you all own your own firearms so go to Patts for the extra ammunition, it would be best for you to not go too far off course since we are currently not doing so well with Gas, but there should be enough for your trip, and for my men, contact us immediately once you arrive. All: Yes sir! TK: I will see you on your way out tomorrow morning, but for now, enjoy your last day within walls for a while, 8 days might as well be a month in these times. (Screen shows hours past as Pred is serving dinner) (Screen shows Pred give Thatch some food) Thatch: where's Fire? Pred: he's not serving today, he proffered to be with his friends on his last day here. Thatch: heh, lazy ass. Pred: just shut up and eat. (Screen shows the chosen 8 at the same table) Peter: hopefully once we reach this street it will be cleared out, myself and Lloyd took out at least a hundred when we were there, barely made a dent. Patts: what if it's not? Peter: then we'd have to ditch the cars so we don't attract them, hide within the trees. Metal: and there's no alternate route? Peter: if we want to keep the cars I suppose, but again, it still might attract them, there's another road but you can only turn into that 10 miles before the location, but I'd still say take the current route. Night: if we do have to ditch the cars we'd be fine, like you said it's the half way point, a few days on foot wouldn't kill us. Fire: I agree. Noah: or it could kill us, depending the amount of Zombies. Evol:... Peter: I trust you all know how to stay quiet. Intru: yeah, we all know what we're doing. Metal: we should be able to avoid the, if the Forrest is thick enough. Peter: it is, now, when we arrive at ERB, The Announcer will be a bit rough with you all, it's just a test to see if you should be allowed in, after that we can bring multiple Helicopters to pick up the rest of your community. Night: and if we don't like it... Peter: we bring you all back and leave. Noah: I have a question, why couldn't you just call up your buddies and bring the Heli here. Peter: right now we aren't sure the Heli has enough fuel to make it here and go back, we know it can survive the trip to ERB from where it currently is, but not a whole trip from here to there, we'd have to re-fuel it with fuel we don't have on us. (Lloyd and TK walk up to the group) Lloyd: Dante has been told to wait where he is, he said the areas clear so he and the group should be safe. TK: we were able to make a map in case you got off course. Lloyd: I got a radar on the Heli, so I should know once you've arrived to ERB. Peter: what, am I gunna ditch you guys? Lloyd: well, let's say the Heli crashes, then I'll know something's up and where to go. TK: god forbid. Evol:... Fire: if we were to find people along the way, what shall we do with them? Peter: it is a possibility, we can't bring them with us. TK: tell them to come here, eventually they can go to ERB. Fire: I guess that would work. Peter: I would say we celebrate for our leave, but rest might be more useful to us. Night: I agree. Peter: but before we do that, there's a tradition from ERB on how to pick the driver. Noah: what's that? (Peter puts 8 playing cards down on the table) Lloyd: you had them with you? Peter: of course, anyways, everyone will choose one of these 8 cards, 6 of them are black, 2 of them are red, the people to choose the red cards are the chosen drivers for the journey. Metal: seems fair. Fire: yeah, alright. Peter: ok, everybody pick a card. (Peter, Night, Patts, Evol, Fire, Metal, Intru and Noah all pick a card) Peter: *looks at his card*...heh. *places down the 7 of clubs* Night: *looks at his card* well fuck you too. *places down the 8 of diamonds* Peter: Night will be driving, there's a 1 in 6 chance to be chosen now, Evol: *places his card down to show the 2 of spades* Fire: *places his card down to show the King of clubs* Metal: *places his card down to show the 5 of clubs* Peter: so Patts, Intru or Noah have it. Intru: *places his card down to show the 8 of hearts* god dammit. (Noah and Patts out their cards down to show the 5 of clubs and 6 of spades) Peter: ok, by fair pick, Night and Intru shall be the drivers tomorrow. Night: yeah yeah, whatever. Peter: I suggest we all rest how, we need to get up early. TK: he's right, you need to leave in the morning. Intru: yes sir, let's go guys. (As the chosen 8 leave a small cheer is heard from the people in the dining hall) TK: Lloyd, I assume you'll get some rest to? Lloyd: I was more thinking since I'll be here a while that you show me more around. TK: of course, follow me. Lloyd: yes sir. (Screen shows A6, Joe and Drem on guard) Drem: so, how're you liking your first day Joe? Joe: didn't you start like, yesterday? Drem: but I'm used to it by now. A6: define used to it, you fell asleep before Joe switched in with Meat. Joe: they made Meat a guard to huh? A6: and Killer. Drem: Wonders group really fucked us up, BTTF, Silent, Mocker and Benny were all guards, that's 4 guards lost that we can't get back. A6: hopefully we only have to wait a week. Joe: 8 days... A6: then we can all go to safety. Drem: I wonder what ERB is like. A6: 5000 people Drem, that's can keep earth going for a while if they were the last people on earth, but I'm sure they get people everyday, it'll probably be 10,000 people in 3 years. Joe: I wonder what it's like to be leader of that place, TK leads about 35 people, The Announcer leads thousands. Drem: ERB is making History. Joe: more than any other place could, who knows, maybe we'll find some people we know there. A6: that's a huge possibility, Joe: I just wish I could've gone. A6: I don't know, the trip seems dangerous, and your leg- Joe: yeah, my leg is the actual reason I wasn't chosen, which makes sense I guess. Drem: don't worry man, you'll be there eventually. Joe:...if they all make it back. (Screen Intru at the church) (Intru is standing over one of the coffins) Intru:...this is for us buddy... (Gabriel walks into the church and sees Intru) Gabriel: ah, Mr.North. Intru: oh, Father Gabriel, hello...and you can just call me Intru. Gabriel: if that's what you prefer. Intru: sorry for intruding, I'll go. Gabriel: it's fine, you're going on that trip tomorrow which means you'll miss the funeral. Intru:... Gabriel:...Hoagy was always a kind man to my family, whenever I needed something moved or carried he'd help out more than any other guard. Intru:... Gabriel: I'll make sure your word for him is said tomorrow, he is with The Lord now where he knows you'll do fine on this journey. Intru:...thank you Father. Gabriel: it's what I was made for, go get some rest, and don't think too much about Hoagy, it might make you weak. Intru: yeah...thank you Father. (Intru leaves as Gabriel is left alone) Gabriel:...Lord, give those men some luck, bring them all back safely. (Screen shows Tkid in his room) Tkid:... (The door opens to show TK come in) TK: oh, you're not on guard today? Tkid: you out of all people should know that. TK: well with 4 new guards everything's a little crazy to me, anyways, I just got done showing Lloyd around, but just in case I didn't show him our weapon bunker. Tkid: just in case? TK: you never know when something is an act Tkid. Tkid: I kinda doubt it. TK: so do I, but he doesn't need to know anyways. Tkid: if you say so, anyways, my turn to start a topic, since we've been losing rooms mind if I get my own, can't I just take Wonders house? TK: why, bringing home some ladies? Tkid: that's a discussion for ERB. TK: heh, you know I don't like you too far away from me. Tkid: well I'm a guard so it's not like I'm always 100% safe anyways. TK: you have a point there, but we're only here for another week or so. Tkid: my stuff is already packed, there's no reason for you to say no. TK: heh, go ahead. Tkid: *smirks* thank you sir. TK: again, I'm your father. Tkid: titles before family. TK: and as leader I command you to call me your father. Tkid: *sigh* yes si-er-dad. TK: if you want to see them off in the morning you'd have to wake yourself, I'm not walking to your house so you can say goodbyes. Tkid: I know I know, then I should rest, later. (Tkid leaves with a suitcase as TK is left alone) TK:...he ain't gunna wake up. (Screen shows the sky as night turns to day) (TK and Lloyd are seen at the front gate with the chosen 8) TK. The cars are full and packed, it's time for you all to go. Metal: damn, Getting sort of nervous Night: don't be, we shouldn't have to be in too much danger. TK: best of luck to all of you. Peter: it's best we go now. Lloyd: message me once you get there. Peter: you know I wouldn't wait. Lloyd: Peter. Peter: yeah? Lloyd: good luck. Peter: you too, keep an eye for anything Dante says. Lloyd: will do. Intru: alright Night ready to drive? Night: no, but I'm ready to leave. Intru: sadly for us that's the same thing. Night: Hmph. TK: Killer, A6. Killer: yes sir. A6: yes sir. (The gate doors are opened by Killer and A6 as the group walks out) A6: good luck guys. Killer: come back to us in one piece, ok? (Fire and Evol walk outside the gates first) Fire:...back to normal. Evol:...like it should be. (The screen goes black) (The screen stays black as voices are heard) Man 1: please, please n- (A stab sound is heard as the man stops talking) Man 2: we are gathering quite the collection. Man 3: you think so? I still don't think we can make it past the winter. Man 2: we have about 15 corpses, maybe a few more might help, this one next. (A muffled voice is heard) Man 4: mrrf, mrrf. (A rip is heard as the man can be hard) Man 4: please, no. Man 2: sorry bout the tape, but it like my silence, Wooden. Wooden: yes m'lord. Man 4: please don't! Ple- (A stab sound is heard as the man stops talking) Man 2:...16. Next Time on The Walking Wiki Night: did I mention I hate driving? Patts: yes actually, you have. Man 1: these people took my friends, my family. Peter: who are they? Man 1: I don't know, I was able to escape. Fire: I don't think we can help him. Evol: who the fuck are these people? Noah: we can't leave him. Patts: we also can't save him. Peter: yes we can. Fire: *holding a bloody knife*...god! this feels good. Metal:...Fire? Category:Blog posts